Boss Lady
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: It's always good to have a close working relationship with your boss. But what if you want to be closer? More importantly, what if the feeling is mutual? AU. One-shot. Roman/OC


_**A/N: Won't take all the credit for this story…I read a short erotic novel about a month ago, decided I wanted to put my own spin on it, and this is the result.**_

 _ **Usually in fanfics it's *insert wrestler's name here* that's the boss…the roles are reversed here. Anika from the TV show Empire is the inspiration for my OC. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

I'm standing by the front desk, trying not to stare at Nina Bennett as she escorts a client, surely the last for today, out of her office, leading him down the short walk towards the main entrance of the floor we're on. Even from where I'm standing I can see her nipples protruding against the flimsy material of her white blouse. It's the middle of summer and the ladies at the office all have on something flimsier and shorter and more revealing these days. Nina is no exception. How nice for me.

The client has finally left, and Nina is looking through a file as she walks back towards her office. I'm fighting the urge to walk over and block her path mid-step and kiss those succulent lips of hers silly, grip her waist while I'm doing so, kneading her flesh like a masseur working his client. She's coming closer, Louboutin heels clicking on the tiled floor, her head still down as she continues to peruse the file. A whiff of her perfume catches my nostrils. Fuck. Now I have to deftly shift positions so she can't see how surfboard stiff I am for her.

I know what you're thinking. I'm a pervert. I wonder how you'd feel if I told you she's my boss.

When I was first introduced to Nina over a year ago as the new Head Manager of the Strategy department of our company, I wondered privately what a girl pretty much the same age as me knew about marketing a brand that rivaled the UFC. But that was before I discovered she was the daughter of the owner of the company, an MMA legend in his own right. Nina is only a year older than me, but she has far more experience and business savvy in her pinky finger than I can ever hope to attain in my entire two hundred plus pound frame. She grew up surrounded by the business and fell in love with it. She helped expand the health clubs and gyms the company owned all over the nation, took the merchandise worldwide. The cool thing I learned about Nina was the great deal of scratching and clawing she had to do to get to where she was today, disregarding her father's name, starting from the very bottom and was now inching closer to the top with her position as the Head of Strategy. It was a similar struggle with me in my life, and to know it's something we both share makes me feel closer to her.

Nina walks past me, reaching for the door handle leading into her office. She's tired, but she still looks so beautiful. Her skin is the color of butterscotch, smooth and creamy and makes me want to lick her all up like a cat with a bowl of milk. Her lips are plump and pouty with that familiar shade of red lipstick that does things to me, and on more than one occasion I've imagined that sexy mouth panting my name in ecstasy. Her pixie cut suits her to a tee. I'm not usually drawn to women with short hair – most of them end up being intimidated by how long mine is – but Nina pulls it off with such grace and beauty, like the haircut was invented specifically for her. She has a lithe, athletic frame, no doubt inherited from her father, accentuated with wider hips and a juicy-looking butt that always look fantastic in whatever she wears, and long, slim legs that I can stare at all day long. But it's not just her gorgeous body that sends me into a tailspin. It's her eyes. Wide and brown and expressive and always seem to look into my soul. When she smiles, the corners of her eyes crinkle in a delightful way and the sparkle of possibility radiates like a heat-seeking missile toward my heart. It's kinda scary how attracted I am to her, even though I know it's wrong on many different levels.

"Oh, Roman, could you join me in my office so we can finish up this proposal?" Nina's voice pierces my ears, and I focus my sight in time to see her looking at me. "I know the day's almost over, but we gotta get this done ASAP."

She should know by now that I'd do anything for her. Besides, it's one of my many contractual obligations. "Sure. Of course." I smile at her, and she returns the gesture before disappearing into her office. I realize I'm still staring at the shut door when a voice cuts into my thoughts.

"Could you be any more obvious?"

Layla smirks up at me from her spot behind the front desk, and I have no problem rolling my eyes at her and shooting an annoyed glance in her direction. "What are you talking about now?" I ask wearily.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Reigns." She stops packing up her stuff to grin and wiggle her eyebrows in that silly little way she does when she's making fun of me. "Take a picture of her. It'll last longer. Though I dread to think what you'll do with that photo afterwards when you're all alone…"

"Shut up," I reply, and my eyes roll at her snooty little British accent. She's too damn nosy for her own good.

The receptionist scoffs, scrutinizing me with her eyes. "How about you man up and finally tell her how you feel? I heard through the grapevine that things aren't go so well in that department for her."

I've heard that too. But I'm not about to take advantage. Nina and I have gotten along well since I first got here and I have no intention of fucking that up and potentially making things awkward between us. That, and…well, it'll be my job on the line if anyone ever found out. But any other way I can get close to her, I'll take it.

"Whatever," is all I can offer Layla, and I round the long front desk and walk into Nina's office. She's already seated at her desk, a large, dark mahogany table, writing something on a notepad with a pen, her trusty MacBook propped up in front of her. She then leans back in her chair and puts the pen in her mouth. My body goes rigid at the sight of her, all sexy and serious at the same time. Goddamn. How have I survived this for an entire year? I choose not to answer my own question as I take a seat in the leather chair next to Nina. I instantly feel warm next to her.

"Roman, what were you thinking when you wrote this?" she says with an airy laugh that makes my heart flutter. She points at the text in question, and I lean in for a closer look. I am inches from her warm skin. Any closer and our shoulders will be touching. Images of sliding my hand behind her back, caressing her through her blouse, teases the pleasure centers of my mind. I jump as her hand makes contact with my shoulder in a sharp slap, far less gentle than I would have liked. Her silky voice echoes through the seashells I call my ears.

"Hello? Earth to Roman?" she calls to me, snapping her fingers in my face and yanking me back to the present. Her head tilts to the side, a tendril of her front hair following suit as she eyes me with concern. "Are you all right?"

My throat is hoarse, but I manage to clear it. "Yeah, yeah. Just drifted off for a second. Sorry."

She seems to believe my lousy excuse and I'm glad for that. I doubt she would ever appreciate the wayward thoughts running rampant in my mind. I force myself to concentrate and focus on the real reason she summoned me here.

"Do you see where I corrected your thinking here?" Nina asks, pointing at the correction on her laptop screen.

I lean closer and squint at the MacBook. "Yeah. I do," I reply, "But if you read this line again you'll see what I'm trying to convey," Without thinking I lean forward to point at the large computer screen with my right hand, brushing my forearm along her shoulder near her neck when I lift it. I expect her to subtly lean away to make way for my arm but she doesn't. If I'm not mistaken, she almost leans _into_ me, the side of her face lightly pressing against my shoulder. My arm goes numb as the throbbing between my legs starts to accelerate. I'm more than tempted to lean back, tempted to do a lot more, now that we're alone. I work hard to focus on the computer screen, and the faint reflection of her face in the screen shows her trying to stifle a yawn.

"Boss, we can do this tomorrow," I said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Now I can pretend I'm touching her purely out of concern.

She shakes her head and sighs. "Unfortunately, we can't wait until tomorrow. We only got two days left to finish up this proposal," she says, looking at me. "We need this, Roman. You know the heights this company will be taken to if we make the McMahons our clients."

"Of course I know. You and I have worked on it together from the beginning. It's just that you look so tired," I tell her, as she sits forward, rubbing her eyes tiredly. My eyes subconsciously drop down to her breasts, rising and falling with each breath she takes. I spy her black lace bra, a C cup for sure. Is that her nipple I see?

A knock on the door snaps me to attention. Layla pops her head in. "Nina, Roman, I'm heading home," she reports, "Is there anything else you need from me?"

I shake my head, as Nina smiles at her. "No, Layla. We're fine. We're only here for a few more hours."

Layla nods and steals a glance at me, notices how closely I'm seated next to Nina. Her smile widens. "Okay. Have a good night," she says, adding a wink for me. Heat flushes my face and I shift in my seat. When Layla leaves, Nina picks up a strawberry out of a small plastic container and takes a bite of it, eating absent-mindedly as her focus returns to her MacBook. I seize the chance to rub my wrist against my hard-on. Damn, I want to do so much more. I need to do more. Most importantly, I want her to do it. I want her mouth to move like that up and down my shaft, to eat me the way she's eating that strawberry.

Fuck.

Excusing myself, I practically run out of her office and barely make it into the men's room. I'm breathing hard already as I reach for my trusty hand sanitizer. Unbuttoning my pants, I yank my hardened dick free and squirt some of the liquid gel onto my hand. The small bottle clatters to the tile floor, and I close my eyes as my hand grips my painfully hard shaft, my breathing getting heavier as I start to stroke myself, pushing every other thought out of my mind.

Nina and I are at the beach. The sun cascades down on us both as we lay in the sand, both of us stark naked, my hand lazily stroking her thigh as we kiss. Her small hands roam my body, pulling me closer to her. She gasps as I move my mouth to her breasts, licking those perfect nipples, caressing those rounds mounds of flesh with my lips. I let her roll on top of me, and she holds me down, grinding on me as her tongue dips in and out of my mouth. I watch her crawl slowly down my body, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she grasps my dick and starts to rub it up and down. Then she lowers her mouth…

The piercing sound of my phone ringing in my pocket startles me so much that I almost keel over and fall right into the damn toilet bowl. "Shit…" I pant, my brain still disoriented from my vivid daydream. Luckily I still have the presence of mind to withdraw my phone and answer it.

It's Nina. "You were right. I _am_ exhausted. Need a break. Dinner?" she offers through the phone.

The time on my watch gives bad news. "Cafeteria's closed."

"I know a place. Get your jacket when you get back." she says and hangs up. I stash away my phone with a sigh. I'm still hard as a rock, but there's no time to finish now. I clean up as best as I can and head back to the office. On the bright side, I'm spending more time with her, and that's always a good thing.

A couple of minutes later we're pulling out of the building, with Nina in the driver's seat of her Bentley Continental GT that she's so proud of. We end up at a steakhouse that Nina declares is her little secret. We order some food, talk shop and small chit chat, winding down from the stress of work.

"So how do you think our meeting with the McMahons will go?" I ask Nina, keeping the chat as neutral as possible. I definitely don't want her to know this feels like a date to me.

Swallowing the food in her mouth, she shrugs her shoulders. "No clue. Vince is a tough customer, as is Steph. She and I are friends but when it comes to business, all of that goes out the window. We do our part and only hope for the best." She stops eating and looks at me, sighing heavily. "Look, I'm sorry I've been taking up so much of your time. It must screw up your social life," she says.

"It probably would…if I had one," I reply.

"I thought you were dating that girl…Charlotte, was it?"

So she remembered. "Yeah. She left a couple of months ago. We had conflicting views on…" I stop myself from speaking before I come across as a weirdo.

"On what?" Nina asks, wiping her red lips with a napkin, and I know I could have done it just as good with my tongue. "You can tell me," she insists.

But she doesn't need to. I know I'll tell her anyway 'cause I could never lie to her. We may not talk so much about our personal lives but when we do I'm forthcoming with her. For some inexplicable reason, I trust her even though we've only known each other for a year. "We had conflicting views on intimacy," I respond.

Her well-manicured eyebrows arch, seemingly surprised by my answer. She seems to realize something as her eyes soften out of nowhere. Looking back at her plate, her voice is an embarrassed whisper. "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"You're not prying. If you ask me a question, you'll always get an honest answer," I say, my breath catching a little as my knee bumps against hers. Electricity sweeps through me, but if Nina feels anything, she doesn't show it, as her expression remains neutral.

"Are you dating anyone now?" she asks.

"Nope."

"Any prospects?" she inquired. "I know a lot of the girls at the office are interested in you. And why not? I mean, you're a hard worker, good-looking guy, great hair…" She trails off, lifting her glass of water to her lips as she averts her gaze.

It's only a friendly compliment from one colleague to another. At least I think it is. But damn if I don't want it to mean more. "No. Not really. Dating always leads to break-ups, which are never fun," I tell her. "Besides, I haven't found anyone I'm interested in." That is not completely true. The woman I'm interested in is sitting right in front of me, but I can't have her.

"What do you do for companionship?" Nina asks.

"Have business dinners with my boss," I joke, adding a smile. Nina smiles back, but it seems a little more serious.

"I really didn't mean to pry, Roman," she says, signaling for the check.

"You're not prying, Nina." I take the check from the waitress before she can hand it to my boss, and I smile. "My treat. Don't argue."

She doesn't look like she wants to, but her face brightens. "My expense account thanks you, Mr. Reigns."

Afterwards, as we walk back to the car in silence, I feel Nina's gaze on me. "I should apologize, Roman," she begins, but I shake my head.

"You've got nothing to apologize for." I meet her gaze, letting her know I mean what I'm saying. "You can ask me anything. With you, I'll always be an open book. Never doubt that."

She lowers her eyes and smiles demurely. She really is beautiful. On a scale of one to ten, my lust for her is at twelve and still soaring. I want to reach for her and pull her into my arms. It might not be the smartest career move, but honestly, do I really care anymore?

"Thanks for telling me that. Still, I promise I won't be nosy again." My boss extends her hand which I take in mine. Our hands linger together, but it's only for a short while as we're already at her car, but it was enough. Nina pulls away from me to move to the driver's side, and I watch her as she goes. Maybe the streetlights are deceiving me, but that I'm sure that is a blush coating her cheeks.

"Can we finish the proposal tomorrow night, after work?" she says to me.

If I have any plans tomorrow night, I don't remember them. And they suddenly don't matter, because being with Nina Bennett trumps everything else.

"Of course," I reply without hesitation. "Lookin' forward to it."

* * *

The next day at work is more intense, as the proposal takes up all of our time. It's just before midnight now and we're finally finished. We take a break at midnight on the dot, gearing up to commence proof-reading the completed proposal. We're both highly caffeinated, loaded up with coffee and Coca-Cola. My boss sighs and her shoulders slump in her chair.

"Tell you what. You start reading first," she instructs, as I tie my long hair more securely behind me. "You can sit at my desk while you do it. I'll catch a power nap on the sofa. Wake me up if you need me, deal?"

"Deal," I answer, and place my backside on the still-warm seat where her nicely rounded rear end has just been. About half an hour of reading has passed with a few correction points that I can handle on my own. I glance up across the desk, my gaze softening at the sight of Nina lying on the couch, asleep. My belly blooms with something that transcends my normal feelings for her; it's not as erotic, but just as intense. She looks so peaceful, her breathing even and content. Her face is beautifully serene, and that sensation between my legs begins to stir again. I ignore it and go back to work.

Another half-hour ticks by. I've finally found a problem with the proposal that I can't navigate around. "Nina?" I say, looking her way. "Boss?" No response. I get up and walk over to the couch, squatting beside her. I reach for her hand, gently stroking her wrist. Daring myself, my hand finds its way to the side of her face, sliding along her cheek. It is as soft as it looks. She stirs, and I'm about to draw my hand away when she turns her face, her eyes still closed, and presses her lips against my palm. For a moment I'm frozen, taken aback and incredibly turned on. "Boss?" I manage to say again, even though my throat is dry.

Her eyelids fly open, and Nina sits bolt upright on the couch, looking around before her eyes land on mine. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have dozed off. How long was I asleep for?"

"A while. Sorry to have to wake you up but I ran into a problem."

"Oh. Okay. Show me," she said, shifting as she sets her feet on the ground. "Um, Roman…did I do anything, or say anything while I was asleep?" she asked.

I've previously said I will always be honest with her. But for her sake, and mine, I'll make this one exception. "No."

"You sure?" She stares hard at me, like she's certain she's done something. And I don't have the heart to prove her right.

"Yes."

I hold her gaze, and a sigh escapes her, the apprehension disappearing from her features. Swallowing hard, I turn around quickly and keep my back to her, cleverly hiding the persistent bulge I'd been subtly stroking to the rhythm of her breathing while she slept. The part of my hand where she kissed still tingles.

I can never tell her how I really feel, but keeping it to myself is getting tougher and tougher with each passing week.

* * *

It's one p.m. the next day. Vince McMahon rises from the leather chair and extends his hand to Nina. My boss returns his smile as she takes his hand in a firm shake. "I'm very glad we could come to an agreement, Mr. McMahon," she says.

Vince nods. "So am I, Nina. This partnership will be excellent for both our companies. I truly believe that."

"It will. I can't wait till we tell the whole world about it."

The two of them, along with myself and Vince's daughter, Stephanie, exit the conference room. As they leave, Vince and Stephanie shake each of my and Nina's hands one last time.

"Good work, Nina. Your father would be proud," Vince smiles, as Stephanie nods her agreement.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon."

"Please. Call me Vince."

I am giddy with pride and excitement. All our hard work of the past six months has finally paid off. This newly-struck partnership means that we'll be expanding the company to places as far as the Far East. It's great that we got this done. It makes me look good as well as our department and the company as a whole. But what makes it most fulfilling is the smile on Nina's face. This is her biggest achievement so far as Head of the Strategy Department and I'm happiest because I helped her get there. Her happiness is what makes this all worth it.

Nina organizes a quick pizza and Buffalo wings party as a way of thanking the rest of the staff. We practically take the rest of the day off in celebration, our elation at an all-time high. As I'm polishing off another slice of pepperoni pizza, the boss approaches me and asks that I meet her in her office at the close of work. When I get there, she shuts the door and produces a large bottle of alcoholic apple cider and paper cups.

"It's a bad idea to drink during office hours, so I waited until now," she says. Filling both paper cups, we toast to our success and down the drinks quickly. Nina stares at me as I pour myself another. "Truthfully Roman, we couldn't have accomplished what we did today without your help. You busted your butt so hard to get this done. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it, boss. It's what I do," I tell her, stiffening, in more ways than one, when her arms encircle my much bigger body and her head rests against my chest. My heart is pounding so hard and loud I'm worried it would deafen her. Her small hands rest flat against my back, stroking my spine along the small of my back. Tentatively, I hug her back, but not the way I would hug my mother or some other relative, but like a close friend who secretly wanted much more.

"Thank you so much, Roman," Nina says, placing her lips against my cheek. Feeling bolder than usual, I kiss her cheek in turn, then, before I have time to talk myself out of it, I brush my lips over hers. Softly, but firmly, and I wait for the slap that is surely coming and will surely bruise me for the rest of the week. But it doesn't come. Her eyes are still closed and her silence unnerves me. I've gone and done it now. I know I'm screwed.

"Nina…Nina I'm sorry, I-" I stammer, in a weak attempt to save my job, and possibly my ego.

Her fingers press my lips to silence my rambling apology. A dazed smile spreads across her features. She then opens her eyes, and what I see in them sends lust flooding through me like a tsunami. I'm reeled in by the warm, beautiful brown depths, and I couldn't look away if I tried. But then again, I don't want to. And judging from the less-than-chaste look on her gorgeous face, neither does she.

Our mouths meet again, this time in a passionate, emotional explosion. Her hand circles the back of my neck, my arms holding her tight as we kiss. Our tongues clash, hands roam, and the tension hits breaking point. I feel Nina tug my ponytail loose, and she pulls back to look at me. "I've always wondered what your hair looks like down," she whispers, drawing her fingers through the strands. "It's beautiful."

Before I can thank her, she kisses me once more, then takes a couple of steps back, engages the office door's deadbolt lock then turns out the lights. She comes back to me, and her hands fall to my belt buckle. My pants drop to the floor, and she looks impressed by what she finds between my legs. She cups my crotch in her palm, fondling me through my briefs, and a soft moan emanates from both our lips at her touch. Her fingers hook the waistband of my briefs, and she pulls those down as well, all the way down to my ankles. My breath catches as Nina lowers down to her knees. Oh. My. God. It's one thing to fantasize about something like this; it's another for it to actually happen, and the anticipation excites all of the flesh between my legs.

Nina looks up at me briefly, my hard erect dick at her face level. The sight of her on her knees I swear to God is almost enough to make me come. I groan as she takes me in her right hand and closes her lips around my head, slowly stroking my dick as she sucks me. She dips her head to tug each one of my balls with her mouth, her tongue flicking back and forth and coating my ball sack with saliva. She returns her mouth to my head and engulfs me deep. I moan out loud and slump against her table, one of my hands falling to the back of her head while the other grips the table. Because her hair's so short, my fingers dig deep into her scalp, but she doesn't seem to mind. She's too busy pleasuring me. My knees weaken as the warm wetness of her mouth envelopes my rod. She takes me all of the way down, and I mean _all_ the way down. Her hands caress my ass and the backs of my thighs, squeezing in tempo with her mouth bobbing up and down my shaft.

"Fuck my mouth, baby." Nina's lips close tighter around me. I groan again as my hips buck obediently, pumping into her mouth faster and faster. She meets every thrust with a flick of her tongue on my shaft. Holy shit, she's really good at this. My hand rubs her head, desperately wanting to ram the back of her throat and let loose. But I don't want to come that way, or so soon.

I pull her to her feet and rid myself of what's left of my clothing. "Take off your dress. Leave your shoes on," I practically snarl at my boss.

My eyes cloud as she unzips her black dress from the side. Biting her lip, smeared by red lipstick, she drops her dress and exposes her matching black lace bra, panties and thigh high stockings. Goddamn, what a body. What beautiful, round tits. She's staring at me just as intensely, her eyes drawn to the Samoan tribal tattoo covering the right side of my body. She runs both hands up my arm, over my collarbone, tracing my tattoo. I return the favor and cup her breasts, squeezing them as I look into her eyes, already hazy with pleasure. Standing almost naked before me, I can tell Nina feels like the sexiest woman in the world. And frankly, she is.

I grab her and spin her around, shoving the items on her desk to the other end with a single swoop of my arm. I sit her on the edge of the desk and kneeling in front of her, I grab at her panties and literally rip them off. I can't help but bring the scrap of lace material to my nose, and my eyes flutter shut in euphoria as the scent of her desire fills my nostrils. I smile down at its source, the moisture oozing from between her legs. "I see you're wet for me, baby."

"Yes," she says, reaching behind her back to unclip her bra.

"Want me to do somethin' 'bout it?"

"Yes. Please. I need you, Roman."

Holy shit. She's begging. She has no idea how much begging turns me on. I swing both her legs over my shoulders and wrap my arms around her thighs. I feel her lean back and spread her thighs wider so I can commence my onslaught on her. Leaning in, I slowly lick from her ass to her clitoris. My tongue rolls all over her wet pussy, thrusting deep inside her and out again and again. Nina's moans become louder and more encouraging, and I slide two fingers deep inside her, switching between sucking her clit and flicking my tongue back and forth across it. My eyes flicker up to hers, catching sight of her fingers grasping both edges of the table. Her brown eyes are dilated, and she's breathing heavily, exhaling hard, panting out her pleasure. Her high heels dig into my upper back, but the pain mingles appealingly with my pleasure, and I concentrate on making her come, dragging my tongue slowly up and down her pussy. "Come for me, Nina," I whisper.

Right away, she starts to shake. Her head droops backwards, her moans dissolving into a squeal as she comes. I'm right there with her, caressing her tightened belly soothingly while I lap up every drop of her delicious essence. The taste of my boss will linger on my tongue until the end of time.

"Oh my god," she breathes, as I sweep my lips over the smooth, golden skin of her inner thigh before I rise to my feet. She doesn't let me go far, yanking me between her open legs and crushing her mouth against mine, her tongue rolling against my own, and I can tell she's enjoying tasting herself. She's an incredible kisser, attentive to every nook and cranny of my mouth, while she explores my body with her soft, dainty hands. I melt into her like butter to heat, instinctively grinding against her. I can barely think straight right now. I'm not even sure I remember my name. I'm enveloped in her touch, her kiss, the feel of her bare breasts against my bare chest, her inviting heat teasing my dick. This is everything I've imagined with her and more, and I'm tempted to pinch myself to confirm I'm not dreaming.

"Fuck me now, Roman," Nina whispers in my ear, nuzzling my neck as she massages my backside. "Please…fuck me."

I've wanted to fuck my boss since the day I started working for her. And now, here I am standing naked in her office about to be buried deep inside her, right here on her desk. I have no plans to disappoint her.

I push Nina down on her back against the table, spread her legs and slowly push my dick into her warm, wet pussy. "Yes, fuck yes," she hisses as I bury myself to the hilt. I don't say anything, simply concentrate on giving my boss something she's obviously been missing for a long time. I slowly slide my dick out, then back in again. She's wet and tight and feels incredible. Sliding both hands along her body to squeeze her breasts, I pick up the pace, keeping my thrusts hard and deep. Then, I'm pounding into her, faster, driving my dick in and out of her dripping pussy. Her tits bounce with every move I make, her body sliding up and down the desk surface as I fuck her hard.

"Roman," Nina moans, and it's the sweetest sound I've ever heard. I pluck her nipples, gritting my teeth as her pussy instantly tightens around my dick, intensifying the already incredible sensations. My eyes lock onto her face, alight with ecstasy, and I watch as she arches off the desk and her jaw drops, groaning with reckless abandon as she comes for the second time tonight.

"Fuck," I gasp, gripping her thighs for dear life as my hips snap furiously. I'm ready to explode, yet I want this to never end. "Fuck, Nina…"

"I can feel you're close. Pull out, baby," she instructs me, helping me out by rocking her hips against me, riding my dick. "Come all over me."

Her ministrations work. I can't hold on any longer, and I yank my throbbing dick out of her pussy. One stroke and squeeze is all I need, and I grunt wantonly as my load erupts all over her stomach in thick white drops. It feels like my brain has stopped functioning; that's how hard I come. When I'm done, Nina sits up on the table, and I realize I don't want to end it like this, like she's just some random fuck. She means so much more to me than that. Pressing my chest against hers, I cup the back of her head and kiss her breathlessly, passionately, my feelings for this sexy, smart, beautiful woman threatening to overwhelm me.

Nina slows down the kiss, gently stroking my bicep as our foreheads touch. She looks at me, and her gaze is intense, serious. There's something in her eyes that has changed, but I can't tell what it is. Is she horrified by our actions? Satisfied? I wish I knew. I want so badly for her to say something.

Stroking the scruff of my cheek with the palm of her hand, she climbs down from the desk. "I should go get cleaned up," she says, picking up her clothes one by one. She says nothing else as she saunters off into her private restroom and closes the door behind her.

I remain standing there by her table, naked and suddenly feeling vulnerable, the cold metal of her wedding ring that grazed my skin reminding me why I can never tell her I'm in love with her.

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **Something new. Good, yes?**_


End file.
